As recognized herein, wearing conventional sunglasses can be beneficial to a user since they may protect the user's eyes from the sun's harmful ultraviolet rays. However, conventional sunglasses can also make it difficult to see other objects within the user's field of view under such conditions, such as a vehicle's on board display. There are currently no adequate ways to remedy the foregoing problem.